Help from Friends
by ElsannaD
Summary: It's obvious they like eachother, they just need a little push that their friends are willing to give :) ELSANNA! Hypster!Elsa Runner!Anna Oneshot! (T just to be safe) P.ease tell me if this sucks, I kinda threw it together at like 12:00, so yeah, critisism appreciated! -Kiwi:)


Elsa. Your typical hypster-that's-really-not-a-hypster type of girl. Waist tied flannel, white and grey baseball t-shirt, skinny jeans and converse. The only thing she was missinguyen was the Ray Bans glasses that are probably fake. Elsa goes to the same coffee shop everymorning, 'Wandering Oakens Café' and orders a slice of crumb cake and an iced coffee. Even in the winter! But, that is completely normal for a sleep lacking college student right? Right. What isn't normal is that Elsa doesn't go for the jolly 'Yoohoo!' from Oaken, or the fresh crumb cake, but to see a particularly energetic ginger that just finished her morning run. There are many words to describe Anna. Clumsy, Un-organized, and as her brother Hans likes to say 'Feisty-pants!'. But from just meeting her you would have no idea that she is also the following: -Gay -Totally obsessed with a cold intollerant platinum blonde Close friends are always being filled in on how, 'Her looked really good today! Even though it was in the same braid it usually is in it just looked a lot beautifuller today!' or,'I think she coordinates her outfits to go with her eyes, cause' she always looks stunning, and reagal, and perfect, and stunning!' But if any of her friends pointed out that she should just ask the girl out than they would get a quick, 'What?! Me? No way, she probably doesn't swing that way, I bet she's already taken, I mean, have you SEEN those hips? She could end a war with those hips! And the way she can go from blank face to smirk in an instant?! Nah. She is so out of my leauge.' But her friends seemed to have other thoughts, and wanted to force the two together luckily. -Hey ginger, meet me, Mavy, Jack and Merida at Oaken's kay? -Punzie -Kay, I'll be there, what time? -Anna -Hmm...8:30 sound good? -Punzie -Lol no prob. Why so late? Setting me up on a date? :P -Anna -Haha as if...See you then! And dress nice!-Punzie -Okay bye...? -Kristoff? This is Rapunzel from your sculpting class, I need your help, can you get your sister to come to Oaken's at 8:30? I'm setting her up with my friend Anna! :D -Rapunzel -Wow no kidding! She's all Elsa talks about! Sounds great, I should be able to convince her no problem. Man, this'll be great! -Rapunzel -Thanks so much! Can't wait to see how the plan goes! Talk to you later! Bye! -Hey Elsie! Want to come to a group hang with me and the hockey team at Oaken's? -Krispy -Why? You know I don't like hanging around them because they're always trying to get into my pants! -Elsie -C'mon! I already talked to John about what happened last time, it'll be fun! -Krispy -Fine. What time? -Elsie -Yay! 8:30 on the dot, k? -Krispy -Uhg. I'll be there. -Elsie -And dress nice! Gotta go, bye! -Krispy -What? -Elsie Rapunzel found herself rushing to Oaken's to set up. 'Hey Oaken, I have a huge favor to ask!' 'Anything for a loyal customer! Ask away, ya?' 'I set Anna up on a date with that girl that she come's here to see everymorning! I need to ask if you could possibly close at 8:00 tonight so they can enjoy their evening in private! Could you possibly do that?' 'Of coarse dear! Anything to help little Anna with her lady friend, I even set up meal on the house, ya?' 'Thanks Oaken! You're the best!' On the other side of campus both Elsa and Anna contemplate their friends weird attitudes. 'Dress nicely? Whats wrong with the way I normally dress?!' states Anna to herself. 'Kristoff always invited me to these weird 'group hangs' and he's never apposed my wardrobe before...Weird.' Thinks Elsa out loud. After thouroughly setting up Oaken's to look like the perfect date setting Rapunzel and the gang wait for Anna and Elsa to show up. -Hey! Oaken wants you to enter through the back because he is trying to fix the door. And me and the team had to stop for gas, so we'll be a little late... -Krispy -What? Now? Okay...I'm on my way there, see you soon -Elsie -Hey gingy! We're running a bit late, if you just start without us we'll be there soon! -Punzie -Alrighty...I'm on my way -Anna As Anna pulled up to the coffee shop and went in she was surprised to see only a single table with an oddly romantic red table cloth and white candle providing soft light. And only two chairs...weird. Little did she know, the girl of her dreams had just pulled around back... Elsa had an odd feeling about tonight, something was off...But as she parked in the back she decided to just roll with it, and go inside. Upon entering she nearly fell over from surprise upon seeing the ginger of her day dreams sitting at a romanticly set up table in an excuisite black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She herself had opted for a similarly fitting ice blue dress with a cut showing off a generous ammount of leg. Gulping loudly, Elsa turned to leave only to hear a sweet voice say,'H-Hey! Oh my g you're the only person here just like me! I think my friend set this up...oh my goodness this is so awkward! I m-mean not that you're awkward just that I'm awkward, you're gorgeous! Wait what?' Oh god. She just got a million times more adorable...'Uh...I think my brother might have helped your friend...' Though I neglect to mention that I am silently loving being alone in the same room as you...'I am so sorry! My friend totally dragged you in to this, whatever this is! I bet you hate me! Please don't I'd totally love to be your friend! Oh jeeze...I'll just stop talking now...' Cute 'No! It's totally okay! I just wasn't expecting such a pleasant surprise.' Wait what? Where did that come from? 'W-wait what? You don't mind eating with me? Or being around me? C-cause', I'm pretty...odd if you haven't noticed...' Striding across the room with her astonishing new found confidence, Elsa tilted Anna's chin up towards her face and responded with,'I find you endearing.' before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Anna, momentarily fased, took a second of wide eyed surprise before lowering her eyelids in bliss. Pulling away, Elsa struggled to not faint from happiness while saying, 'Let's enjoy our date, yes?' while Anna blushing profusely with a goofy smile could only nod energetically. Little to either of the girl's knowledge, Rapunzel and Kristoff had a silent victory party in the kitchen.


End file.
